


Unholy

by Its_Khalil5691



Category: jesus - Fandom
Genre: Fucked Up, M/M, POV Jesus, POV Lucifer, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Khalil5691/pseuds/Its_Khalil5691
Summary: First time on Ao3 originally Wattpad writer soo I'm not going to ruin it like so others I will try to keep wattpad weirdness off my stories
Relationships: Lucifer X Jesus





	Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> First time on Ao3 originally Wattpad writer soo I'm not going to ruin it like so others I will try to keep wattpad weirdness off my stories

Jesus get on his knees and slowly opens his mouth Lucifer starts unzipping jet black pants and slaps his cock on his face and say suck it for daddy. Jesus shoves Lucifer's juicy cock inside his mouth.He begins bobbing his head up and down. Lucifer moans loudly and say turn around. Without warning he slams his cock into me with all his strength. I say fuck me , he starts thrusting at a fast pace. Each time his dick goes deeper inside me until his come UGHHH fuck he cums.I feel his thick cum flowing out of me. I turned around and started deep throating his cum covered dick. I felt it twitch in my mouth he cummed I swallowed his kids whole *gulp*.


End file.
